This invention generally relates to adjustable mounting devices.
Adjustable mounting devices are commonly employed to mount one object or device onto another object, device, or structure. Typically, the position of the mount needs to be adjusted until the desired position is achieved. The desired position can then be secured by locking the device in the position, e.g., by tightening a screw.
However, conventional adjustable mounts provide a limited range of adjustment. Further, even upon locking the device in a desired position, conventional mounts may not hold the desired position. This is especially true when force is exerted upon the mounted object, e.g., hammering or striking the object to secure it on the mount.
The invention provides an adjustable mount that permits a wide range of adjustment along or about multiple axes. The invention also provides an adjustable mount that makes possible a straightforward, yet robust way of securing the device in a desired position and maintaining the device in that desired position. The invention is applicable for use in diverse environments, including the medical field.
One aspect of the invention provides an adjustable mount assembly and related methods comprising a mount defining a mounting surface carried by a pivot surface for movement relative to at least one of an x-axis, a y-axis, and a z-axis, where the z-axis is the axis of the pivot surface. The invention further comprises a locking mechanism configured to free the mount for movement and to restrain the mount against movement.
Another aspect of the invention provides an adjustable mount assembly and related methods comprising a mount defining a mounting surface carried for movement relative to a support. The invention further comprises a locking mechanism comprising a series of stacked washers to free the mount for movement and to restrain the mount against movement.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides a multi-laminae adjustable mount assembly device composed of at least two mounting components, each with a mounting area, a respective series of stacked, compressible laminae, at least two compressor laminae compressible in opposition, and a compression device; wherein the stacked laminae series are interleaved and the compression device compresses the stacked, interleaved laminae, and the relative movement of the at least two mounting components is permitted in at least one of the three axes of movement when the laminae series are in an uncompressed state.
A single mount can be used to mount an object or device in diverse environments, e.g., to mount an audio speaker.
A plurality of mounts can be coupled together along an orientation axis to form an articulated mounting assembly. The orientation axis can be linear or curvilinear. Each mount can have a pivot axis either along or transverse to the orientation axis. A mounting assembly can be used in diverse environments, e.g., to mount a series of objects or devices, such as lights.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide an external fixation device for biomedical applications having a composite mounting assembly affixable at an exterior portion of a body for releasably securable mounting at least two mounting assemblies, wherein at least one of the assemblies includes a multi-laminae adjustable mount assembly, including at least two mounting components; each with a mounting area; the movement of each mounting component constrained by a respective series of stacked, compressible laminae; at least two compressor laminae compressible in opposition; and a compression device; wherein the stacked laminae series are interleaved and the compression device compresses the stacked, interleaved laminae.
Methods provide for rotating or rocking the mount to obtain the desired position. The methods further provide for securing the mount in the desired position and mounting an object on the mount.
Other features and advantages of the inventions are set forth in the following specification and attached drawings.
Laminaxe2x80x94A thin plate, sheet, or layer.
Laminatexe2x80x94consisting of or arranged in laminae.
Platyplanarxe2x80x94flat planar shaped
Curviplanexe2x80x94curved or arched planar shaped